


Lightning Rod

by summer_days



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Central City, Eye of the Tiger, Gen, Poetry, Post-Season/Series 02, Wally West is Alive, a line, for like - Freeform, in which Wally is actually winning for once, speedster tag, the speed force was involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_days/pseuds/summer_days
Summary: Legend says if one is fast enough, they can outrun Death.Legend also says if one is faster, they could run into Life along the way.





	Lightning Rod

Rising up, back on the street

A bolt of lightning crosses between

Above

Along

A skyscraper

An apartment

A bank

Buildings that were not here the last time he was

Buildings that were here that are here no longer

 

He races

Alone

He’s not used to being alone

He’s used

To the overlapping voices in his head

The connecting thread of emotions

The knowledge that someone

_ Dick _

_ Kaldur _

_ Artemis _

_ Conner _

_ M’gann _

Was watching his back

 

A sign in front of him

Now behind

Reads “Welcome to Central City”

_ \- strange _

_ he thought he’d been running through Palo Alto - _

 

A flash of lightning

And questions vanish

Another flash

Raises more

One is red

The other yellow

Both familiar

And yet not

_ \- strange _

_ he thought they were faster than this - _

 

They play a game of speedster tag through the city

And for once

For once

He is winning

Until the two bolts of lightning

One red

One yellow

Realize they are two to his one

And corner him

The red creating a cage

Of his arms

And tears

And voice

_ Wally _

_ you came home _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will be adored and cherished!


End file.
